In office space and other commercial environments it is often desirable to have access to electrical outlets or other electrical connections at locations located a distance from standard wall outlets. In order to safely accommodate such situations, floor boxes are typically used. These electrical boxes may be located in the floor near or at the location, such as under a work cubicle or near a piece of machinery, where the connection is needed. The electrical connections may be electrical outlets, telephone jacks or data connections used for networking computers.
Floor boxes may include a flange which sits on top of the floor surface and includes an opening to permit access to the electrical connections. A cover is typically removably positionable over the opening and moveable between an open and closed position. The cover prevents inadvertent contact with the connectors and to restricts debris, including fluids, from contaminating the connectors. One such covered floor box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,634. Once in the closed position, the covers are typically secured such that they are not inadvertently opened.
Floor box covers are often formed of a metallic material such as brass or aluminum in order to withstand the wear and tear which floor mounted fixtures endure. Covers for metal floor boxes are typically secured in the closed position by screwing them onto the flange. One such floor box which is commercially available is the Thomas & Betts 762 Series Floor Box. Other known floor boxes employ a turn screw fastener which requires the rotation of a screw to latch and unlatch the cover. This type of cover may be moved into the closed position but not secured, making it difficult to determine for visual inspection if the cover is latched. Both the screw on cover and screw fastener covers require time to secure the cover and also require the use of a tool. Other covers are kept in the closed position by a resilient clasp located at the front of the cover opposite the hinge. Such a clasp may be located on the cover or the flange. Such clasps are often separate elements which must be secured to the cover, thereby requiring additional parts and assembly time thereby complicating manufacturing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical floor box cover which may be securely retained in the closed position and is easy to use and manufacture.